The Adventures of Sophia Lily Potter
by TheWriterGirl09271998
Summary: Sophia Lily Potter, the feminine form of Harry James Potter is going on her adventure at Hogwarts. She goes out with Cedric at the end of her fourth year. Will she be able to defeat The Dark Lord? Find out right here, right now, in The Adventures of Sophia Lily Potter!
1. First Year

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR WIZARD101! I ONLY OWE MY OWN WIZARD101 CHARACTERS, MY BROTHER OWES HIS!

Summary: Years 1-7 of Sophia Lily Potter. My version of how the Harry Potter series should have gone, except for the fact that Harry is a girl, named Sophia and other things that I will not reveal. All of her years will be told in chapters.

* * *

**Part ONE: Sophia's First Year**

Chapter One: The Girl Who Lived, and the Death of Vernon Dursley

A man known as Lord Voldemort came to Godric's Hallow, where James and Lily Potter (nee Evans) were hiding, with their one-year old daughter, Sophia. Meanwhile, Vernon Dursley had gotten a letter, to go to an alley alone, or else he would lose his son. Vernon didn't want that, so, he went alone, to that alley. He was killed, as well as Lily and James. Then, Voldemort casted the killing curse, and surprise, it did not work. The spell rebounded, leaving a lighting scar on her forehead. She was soon called The Girl Who Lived, and everyone in the Wizarding World praised her. Petunia promised that she would raise Sophia as one of her own, as she was in fact, a witch. Petunia kept it a secret. When Vernon was at work, she would use her magic. Dudley had some magical ability, so, he would be going to Hogwarts as well. Now, Petunia had the daughter she never had, as the twin sister of Dudley died in child birth. Petunia prayed to Lily, that she'd given birth to a wonderful daughter, and went to sleep, remembering her promise to Lily.

* * *

Chapter Two: The Birthday of Dudley, then Sophia

10 years later…..

Sophia had grown into a lovely young 11 year old. Dudley usually stayed home during the summer, and played video games. Sophia sometimes gave up her playtime to help her aunt, and she wouldn't take no for an answer. The mail arrived, and Petunia explained to the two that they were a witch and wizard respectively. Dudley was so happy, as well as Sophia. They went to Diagon Alley, and got the required materials needed, they both got a wand. Sophia's wand was holly and phoenix feather, 11 inches. An unusual combination. Dudley's wand was 12 inches, maple and unicorn hair. A nice wand for charms work. They were also both able to get an owl- Dudley immediately named his owl Lily, after his late aunt, while Sophia named her owl Hedwig. After that, they went home. Sophia and Dudley immediately went to start reading about how Hogwarts was going to be like.

* * *

Chapter Three: The Train Ride

Sophia and Dudley got onto the platform, where Petunia gave them a hug. " I'm going to miss you a lot, and try to write every week. Send a letter, telling me which house you are in." The two nodded, and got on the train, and a few minutes later, a bushy brown haired girl came in, asking if they'd seen Neville's toad. The two shook their heads politely. She went off, after introducing herself really fast. They were almost at Hogwarts, so, they changed into their robes.

* * *

Chapter Four: The Sorting

Hagrid led the first year students for their traditional journey across the lake. They were soon led into the castle by a stern looking witch. She was called Professor McGonagall. She first led the first years to a small chamber, before returning back in a few minutes. She led them into the Great Hall, and Sophia could see four house tables: On the far right, there was Slytherin House, on the far left, Ravenclaw House. The two House tables in the center respectively were Gryffindor on the side where Slytherin House was, and Hufflepuff House on the side where Ravenclaw House was. The sorting hat sung it's song, and Professor McGonagall stepped forward, holding a roll of parchment. " Now, when I call your name, you shall step forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses."

She cleared her throat.

'Abbott, Hannah!'

A pink- faced girl with her blonde hair in pigtails stepped forward. A moment later- 'Hufflepuff!' The Sorting Hat shouted.

The Hufflepuff table erupted in cheers, as Hannah joined them.

'Blaithwaite, Matilda!' A girl with short red hair stepped forward. 'Gryffindor!' the hat shouted.

The Weasley twins were catcalling as Matilda joined them.

'Bones, Susan!'

'Hufflepuff!' Susan ran to sit next to Hannah.

'Boot, Terry!'

'Ravenclaw!' Several Ravenclaws stood and shook Terry's hand as he sat with them.

'Brockelehurst, Mandy!' joined Ravenclaw as well. 'Brown, Lavender!' became the second Gryffindor, as 'Bulstrode, Millicent!' became the first Slytherin. 'Crabbe, Vincent!' became another Slytherin.

'Evans, Dudley!' Dudley walked forward, and sat down on the stool. The Hat soon declared him a Gryffindor.

Sophia was extremely nervous. What if she wasn't chosen at all? What if she had to sit on the stool before Professor McGonagall said that there had been a mistake and that she'd better get back on the train?

' Finch- Fletchley, Justin!' snapped her out of her daze, as he was proclaimed a Hufflepuff, as twins Jessica Finnigan and Seamus Finnigan were proclaimed a Hufflepuff and Gryffindor respectively. 'Goyle, Gregory!' was made a Slytherin. 'Granger, Hermione!' was called next. She was declared a Gryffindor, which made a red-haired freckled boy groan. She hit him in the arm, to stop him.

'Hope, Mandy!' was a Gryffindor, as 'Hunter, James' was proclaimed a Ravenclaw, while 'Hutton, Amber' was proclaimed a Hufflepuff. The two sadly looked at their friends, before heading to their house tables.

The sorting went on. 'Jeffries, Victor!' was made a Slytherin. He marched over to the Slytherin table winking at one of the first years, who put her hands on her hips, shaking her head no.

'Longbottom, Neville!' was a Gryffindor, and he had to jog back, still wearing the Sorting Hat, and had to give it to 'MacDougal, Morag!' who was proclaimed a Ravenclaw.

'Malfoy, Draco!' was immediately proclaimed a Slytherin, once the hat touched his head.

There weren't many people now: 'Moon', 'Nott', 'Parkinson', a pair of twin girls 'Patil' and 'Patil', 'Perks, Sally-Anne', before-

'Potter, Sophia!'

Whispers went around the Great Hall. ' Potter, as in the Sophia Potter?' were whispered. Sophia said 'Not Slytherin, please! Anything but Slytherin!'

'Well, if you're sure…. Better be….. Gryffindor!'

Sophia heard the hat shout out the last word. The Gryffindor table went wild, as the Weasley twins proclaimed together- " We've got Potter! We've got Potter!" Sophia sat next to her cousin, who gave her a pat on the back. 'Smith, Amanda!' the girl who put her hands on her hips and shook her head at Victor Jeffries, and 'Smith, Jason! were proclaimed a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor respectively.

There were soon six people left. 'Thomas, Dean!' was made a Gryffindor, as 'Turpin, Lisa!' was made a Ravenclaw. 'Weasley, Ginerva!' and 'Weasley, Ronald!' were made Gryffindors immediately after the hat was on them. Ron was pale green in the face.

Finally, the last two first Years 'Young, Sarah!' and 'Zabini, Blaise!' were proclaimed a Ravenclaw and Slytherin respectively, and the sorting ended.

* * *

Chapter Five: Classes

Sophia woke up in the girls dormitory, after falling asleep immediately after writing her letter, and sending it as well as Dudley, who did the same. They changed into their new robes, Sophia's uniform had a skirt, and hemmed in gold letters on one side was : 'Sophia Lily Potter- First Year.' She went down to the common room with her bag, and saw her cousin, Dudley, sitting on one of the couches.

"Good Morning Sophia. Did you sleep well?" Dudley asks his cousin.

" Why, yes, thank you," Sophia said politely. The two went down to the Great Hall together, without getting lost. They weren't the only ones there. There were a few Slytherins, a few Hufflepuffs, a whole table of Ravenclaws, and 10 other Gryffindors, including Percy Weasley, who was staring at a girl in Ravenclaw. Sophia turned to Fred Weasley, and asked who Percy was staring at. Fred told her that the girl was Penelope Clearwater, his girlfriend. Sophia giggled. Draco strutted into the Great Hall, and left a small paper onto Sophia's lap. When Sophia opened it, it said: 'Sophia, Dudley, Private.' She got up, showed the note to her cousin, and they met Draco out in the Great Hall.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Sophia snapped.

Draco put his hands up."Calm down, I don't want to insult you. My step-father is really mean. My mother knows your mother, Dudley, and she wants me to be kind to you. But to do this, I need to be resorted into your mother's house, Ravenclaw. Can you help me. Please?" he says, with a pleading look.

Dudley looks at Sophia, who shrugs. "How do we know that you aren't lying?" Sophia asks.

"I hold my trust," Draco said, making sure his fingers weren't crossed. "Well, has your mother broken up with your step-father?" Dudley asks. Draco nods. "Yes, she has, and she got back together with my birth father, Lucius Malfoy," he said.

" It's settled," Sophia said. They talked to Dumbledore, and the Sorting Hat, who happily put Draco into Ravenclaw. The classes began. Charms was perfect. Transfiguration was alright. Potions was great, the Gryffindors had it with the Ravenclaws today, and Draco was made Sophia's potions partner. Dudley was paired up with a young, but really beautiful Indian Padma Patil, the twin sister of Paravati Patil. History of magic was way boring. Sophia was the one who resisted Professor Binn's lesson, as she and Hermione took notes. They went to the Great Hall for lunch, and ate. The class at midnight was optional for all students. Dudley and Sophia didn't take the course. Sophia and Dudley soon found out that Ginny and Ron are twins, and that they have three younger sisters, born as triplets: Brianna, Ashley and Emma Weasley, who, like the rest of their family had the Weasley red hair and freckles. The triplets were ten years old, and they were excited to go to Hogwarts next year.

* * *

Chapter Six: The Flying Lessons, A New Seeker and a New Chaser!

The Flying Lessons took place on Friday 3:00pm. Madame Hooch, the flying instructor and Quidditch Coach instructed the students to say 'up,' so that the brooms will fly into their hands. Since Draco was transferred to Ravenclaw House, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle started following Victor Jeffries, who was the boyfriend of Pansy Parkinson, one of the meanest girls in Slytherin. Neville hurt his arm, and Victor grabbed Neville's Rememberal. Dudley caught it, and tossed it to Sophia, who caught it. Professor McGonagall was mad, but introduced Oliver Wood, Keeper and Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Oliver is so happy that he has a new chaser and seeker. ( In my story, Alicia Spinnet graduated the year before Sophia and Dudley started Hogwarts.) The two were excited, and wrote to Aunt Petunia, who was not that upset, but, she was thrilled, and promised that she would try to come to their games. She went to the broomstick store, and got a Comet-Two-Sixty for Sophia and a Nimbus 2000 for Dudley. She wrapped them up, and sent the brooms to Hogwarts. The next morning, twelve owls, including Lily and Hedwig, came and dropped a package onto their laps. "Dudley, Sophia, Congratulations on making your house team! Dudley, just like you, I was a Chaser on my house team too! Enjoy your brooms! Love, Petunia."

(There was a post script from Professor McGonagall, "DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE! THEY CONTAIN A NIMBUS 2000 AND A COMET TWO SIXTY RESPECTVIELY! IF YOU OPEN AT THE TABLE, EVERYONE WILL WANT ONE! Oliver Wood will meet you tonight at 7:00pm on the Quidditch field to start your training session."- Professor M. McGonagall. 7:00pm came fast for Dudley and Sophia, who were thrilled. They went hard, and Oliver said that the Quidditch Cup would be theirs this year.

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Trophy Room, and the First Practice with the Gryffindor Quidditch Team!

After Sophia and Dudley were finished their practice, Oliver Wood wanted to show Sophia and Dudley something cool. He led them to the trophy room and Sophia saw her dad, with hazel eyes, messy- black hair that went in all directions, was grinning, waving up at Sophia.

The inscription said: 'James Potter, Gryffindor Seeker, 1879, 7th Year-Captain .' Dudley looked at a photo and saw his mum, 'Petunia Evans, Ravenclaw Chaser, 1876, 7th-Year, Captain.' Dudley was shocked; he never knew that his mum was on her house team, just until he got the letter. He was really happy. The next day was the first practice with the rest of the team; The Weasley twins Fred and George were beaters, Katie and Angelina were the two chasers, and Oliver said to Dudley and Sophia that he was the Keeper, a really good one. So, practice started. The practice went well.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Gryffindor Versus Slytherin.

The game went well, as Gryffindor was leading, 50-40. Terrence Higgs, the Slytherin seeker was following Sophia, but he got distracted by her flowing, red hair, and he crashed to the ground. This made the perfect opportunity for Sophia to capture the snitch and win the game: 200-40. The Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws went wild, as Slytherin hissed their defeat.

Gryffindor won more games, and they were able to win the Quidditch Cup!

* * *

Chapter Nine: The end of year 1!

Dumbledore announced that Gryffindor had won, beating Slytherin for the last 6 years! Gryffindor roared with cheer, as they tossed their hats into the air, as the journey home started! Petunia was introduced to the Malfoy's, Narcissa and Lucius. They were very nice. When they found out that their son had a crush on Sophia, they allowed Draco to have Sophia as his love. Ron was upset that Malfoy had changed. He stormed out, furious, but his twin sister, Ginny, was convinced that Sofia and Draco really belonged together.

* * *

**So, that is the end of Part One. Part Two is coming shortly. Please Read and Review.**

**~EmmaIceHeart~**


	2. Second Year

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR WIZARD101! I ONLY OWE MY OWN WIZARD101 CHARACTERS, MY BROTHER OWES HIS!

Summary: Years 1-7 of Sophia Lily Potter. My version of how the Harry Potter series should have gone, except for the fact that Harry is a girl, named Sophia and other things that I will not reveal. All of her years will be told in chapters.

* * *

**Part Two: Sophia's Second Year**

* * *

Chapter Ten: The start of Year 2!

One day, a house elf tried to stop Sophia from going to Hogwarts. Dobby, the house elf that belonged to Draco and his family was punished. He was given clothes, which freed a house elf from slavery. Dobby was happy that he was free and stopped bothering Sophia, which made her happy. She and Dudley got their new books, and they headed off to their second year at Hogwarts.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: The Sorting, Year 2

"This year, we have transfers from Wizard City. They will be sorted along with the first-years. Professor McGonagall, if you please," he said, turning toward the stern professor." The professor nodded and turned towards the new students, explaining to them that when the hat was placed on their head, the hat would shout out a house, then they would join their new house table. She cleared her throat, and read the first name.

" Luna Lovegood." The dreamy eyed girl was too busy counting the candles, so, the professor had to call her name again. "Luna Lovegood." The dreamy eyed girl walked forward to the stool, and the hat was placed on her head. "RAVENCLAW!" the sorting hat shouted.

Ravenclaw house burst into cheers, as Luna joined their house table. At least Draco has a friend, Sophia thought, as the dreamy eyed girl sat next to Draco.

"Colin Creevely." The boy stepped forward nervously. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. Sophia cheered with Gryffindor, as Dudley pounded his fists and cheered as Colin sat next to them.

More names were called. "Brianna Weasley" became a Gryffindor, along with "Ashley Weasley" and "Emma Weasley." The Weasley family were the ones who cheered the loudest, along with Gryffindor House. The first-year list was finished. Professor McGonagall took out another list, which contained the names of the Ravenwood students.

"Ethan Shadow Blood." A boy walked  
forward and sat down on the stool. The sorting hat was placed on his head.  
" Hufflepuff!" The table cheered loudly. Ethan joined the table.  
After the cheering died down, the next name was read.

"Susie Gryphon Bane." A girl with brown hair that was placed into a pony  
tail stepped forward, sat down on the stool, and watched as the Sorting Hat was  
placed on her head. "Gryffindor!" the hat cried. Susie ran to the  
Gryffindor table as soon as the hat was off her head. "Mark Ice  
Blade." A boy with brown hair walked forward. "Ravenclaw!"  
" Emma Ice Heart." A girl with green eyes walked forward.  
"Ravenclaw! The girl hurried to the Ravenclaw table, and sat next to her twin  
brother. " Artur Gryphon Bane." "Gryffindor!" Susie cheered  
loudly for her brother. "Malorn Ash Thorn." "Gryffindor!"

"Marla Stinger." "Gryffindor!"

" Cheren Night Chant."  
"Gryffindor!"

"Mark Soul Rider." "Gryffindor!"

"Julia Legend Song." "Ravenclaw!" The Gryffindors streak of the new Ravenwood students had finally come to an end. Julia sat down at the Ravenclaw table, and smiled at her new house mates. The next name had all of the boys swoon for this particular girl. " Jacqueline Frost Flower." "Gryffindor!" The girl walked to the Gryffindor table, and asked Sophia if she could sit here. Sophia nodded, and introduced the girl to her cousin, and she immediately fell for him. Dudley asked Jacqueline if she would be his girlfriend, and she accepted, which made all of the boys jealous.

More names were read.  
Zachary Shadow Stalker was proclaimed a Hufflepuff, Brittany Drake, a Ravenclaw, Cheryl Blossom was declared a Gryffindor, and only Hermione saw that the girl's blonde hair turned to scarlet before going back to it's original blonde colour. Stephanie Rainbow Blossom was also declared a Gryffindor, and the blonde haired girl grinned as she ran over to the girl whose hair changed into a violet colour before going back to blonde. The next name, Elizabeth Unicorn Dreamer, was declared a Ravenclaw.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

When Elizabeth Unicorn Dreamer was sorted into Ravenclaw, the Ravenwood students who were sorted into Ravenclaw cheered loudly. I saw that Elizabeth had purple hair, which changed to blue as she was walking over, and her hair remained blue, until she sat down next to me. "Hello. Can I sit with you?" the girl asked. I nodded. "I'm Elizabeth Unicorn Dreamer. What's your name?" the girl asked, her hair changing to brown. "Draco Malfoy," I say, curtly. "I'm a Metamorphmagus. I can change my appearance at will." A girl who was sitting on the other side of Draco smiled. "Wow! A Metamorphmagus is really rare! They are born, not made. Most wizards and witches need to use a potion to change their appearance. By the way, I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Mandy Brockelehurst. Nice to meet you," the girl said, smiling at Elizabeth. "It's a pleasure to meet you too," Elizabeth replied to Mandy.

* * *

**Back to reality...**

After Elizabeth Unicorn Dreamer was sorted into Ravenclaw, Professor McGonagall called out the next name. "Elizabeth Fire Heart!" A girl with brown hair tied in two pigtails stepped forward. "Ah... I know what house to put you in," the Sorting Hat began. "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat was taken off her head, as Elizabeth Fire Heart went to join the Gryffindor table. "Digby Willow Sword!" Professor McGonagall called. "Ravenclaw!" the Sorting Hat shouted. Digby went to the cheering Ravenclaw Table. "Tiffany Rose Petal!" Professor McGonagall called out. "Gryffindor!" the hat roared. Sophia and the other Gryffindors went into cheers. "Duncan Myth Ward!" Professor McGonagall called. "Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat called out. The Gryffindor table went into another round of applause. "Eric Death Rider," Professor McGonagall called out. "RAVENCLAW!" the Sorting Hat shouted. Ravenclaw went into applause. The next student, Evan Blood, was also sorted into Ravenclaw. "Maria Fairy Heart," Professor McGonagall called out.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat shouted. Gryffindor went into applause.

Now, their were four students left. Kelsey Storm Skull was made the first Ravenwood student to get into the house of Slytherin, and the Slytherin table went wild. Cassandra Moon Flower was sorted into Gryffindor, Jasmine Sea Song in Hufflepuff, and Mackenzie Willow Dreamer was sorted into Ravenclaw. The sorting ended, and Professor McGonagall rolled the scroll up, and picked up the stool and hat, and left the Great Hall.

The final totals for the new students that were sorted into their new houses were: Gryffindor, with 18, Hufflepuff with 12, Ravenclaw with 22, and Slytherin with 17.

Professor Dumbledore gave his speech, and the food appeared on the table. After the feast, the school song was sung, and then, they went to their common rooms.

* * *

Chapter Twelve: In the Gryffindor Common Room

"Now, Ravenwood Students, welcome to Gryffindor House! My name is Percy Weasley, and I am one of the Prefects here. What you are going to do, is that you will say your name, the school you were enrolled in at Ravenwood, and the Year you are in. We will start with you," Percy said, pointing to a girl who had blonde hair.

"My name is Cassandra Moon Flower, I was enrolled in the school of life, and I am a 2nd year."

"I'm Mark Soul Rider, I was enrolled in the school of fire, and I am a 5th year," the boy whose short blonde hair was in a pony tail.

The circle continued, before Percy pointed to the last of the Ravenwood students who were sorted into Gryffindor. "Okay, you?" he asked, turning to a girl.

"M- my n-name is Cheryl Blossom, I- I w-was a Myth student, and I'm a 2nd year," She said, before her blonde hair turned pink.

"You're a Metamorphmagus!" a busy brown haired second year said.

"A what?" The bushy brown haired girl smiled. "A Metamorphmagus is someone who can change their appearance at will. They are really rare, born, not made." the girl said.

After they were dismissed, the girl whose hair changed to pink, talked to the bushy brown haired girl.

"Why did you call me a Metamorphmagus?" the girl asked.

"Isn't it obviously? You can change your appearance at will. I'm Hermione Granger. You are Cheryl Blossom, I presume?"

"Yes." "Nice to meet you. See that girl over there? That is Sophia Potter, the girl who lived."

The girl squealed. "Really? Oh. My. Gosh! That's amazing!" In her excitement, Cheryl Blossom changed her pink hair to red and her eyes to green. She then fell asleep, happy that she met the girl who lived.

The next morning, When Cheryl woke up, her hair was blonde again, as she changed into her school uniform. The year went by fast.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Tom Riddle

Tom Riddle was in the Chamber of Secrets, controlling Neville Longbottom. Sophia was able to save him.

Sophia returned Neville to his grandmother, who was very happy that her grandson was safe. Gryffindor had once again won the house cup, with over 500 points.

* * *

**Okay, so that is the end of Part Two. Part Three will be up soon. I hope... Read and Review, please!**

**Thanks to HomeByTwilight for the favorite.**

**Thanks to HomeByTwilight and dizuz for the follows.**

**~EmmaIceHeart~ **


	3. Third Year

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR WIZARD101! I ONLY OWE MY OWN WIZARD101 CHARACTERS, MY BROTHER OWES HIS!

Summary: Years 1-7 of Sophia Lily Potter. My version of how the Harry Potter series should have gone, except for the fact that Harry is a girl, named Sophia and other things that I will not reveal. All of her years will be told in chapters.

* * *

**Part Three: Sophia's Third Year**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Year 3

"This Year, the students from Rainbow Magic will be joining us," the Headmaster said. Professor McGonagall began the sorting. The last student, a girl named Roxie, became a Hufflepuff. The school song was sung, and they went to their dorm rooms.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: The Boggarts

Sophia was about to have her first defence against the dark arts class with Professor Lupin their new teacher. She was very excited. When they arrived at Professor Lupin's classroom, he was not there. They took out their textbooks, before being told that they didn't need them, only their wands. They arrived at the staff room, and Professor Lupin explains that there is a Boggart in the wardrobe. Hermione explains what a Boggart is, to earn Gryffindor 10 points. Neville's Boggart was Snape, and what made him laugh was when Snape was wearing what his grandmother would wear. Many students later, only four were left; Hermione, Sophia, Ron and Dudley. Hermione stepped forward, and the Boggart transformed into a low grade of her homework. She said the spell, and _Crack! _the Boggart transformed into a high mark, which made her happy. She then moved to the other students who had faced their fears. Ron was next. When he saw the spider, he freaked out at first, but said the spell, and the spider was now wearing roller skates. Everyone laughed, and Ron hurried to the other students. "Two more times, and the Boggart will vanish," Professor Lupin announced. "Mr. Evans? It's your turn." Dudley stepped forward, a look of fear on his face. _Crack! _The Boggart transformed into a banshee, like Seamus' Boggart. This time, after saying the spell, instead of losing her voice, the banshee turned into a flaming fireball, and burned to death. Dudley hurried to the other students. Sophia stepped forward. _Crack!_ The ash from the burnt banshee turned into a reaper, and Sophia immediately shouted the spell, and _Crack!_ the Boggart exploded. Professor Lupin was delighted by all of the students amazing skill, and awarded the class 5 points each, making a total of 250 points. The Gryffindor-Ravenclaw class ran back to the classroom, and grabbed their bags, heading to lunch.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Remus Lupin, Werewolf, Sirius Black, Godfather

Sophia was shocked when the criminal, Sirius Black said that he was her godfather. He wasn't the one who betrayed the Potter family to He Who Must Not Be Named, it was Peter Pettigrew, who was one of the gang who pulled pranks, and had animal transformations. He was arrested, and given the Dementor's kiss, and then, after that, he died. Then, Sophia and her friends returned to Hogwarts.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: The Return Home

The Third Year of Sophia and Dudley was a blast, as Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup, which made Oliver Wood happy, as he was graduating that year, along with Percy Weasley, who was the Head Boy. Sophia and Dudley couldn't wait for their fourth year at Hogwarts. It was going to be fun.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry if Part Three is short...**


	4. Fourth Year

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR WIZARD101! I ONLY OWE MY OWN WIZARD101 CHARACTERS, MY BROTHER OWES HIS!

Summary: Years 1-7 of Sophia Lily Potter. My version of how the Harry Potter series should have gone, except for the fact that Harry is a girl, named Sophia and other things that I will not reveal. All of her years will be told in chapters.

* * *

**Part Four: Sophia's Fourth Year**

Chapter Eighteen: The Painful Scar

Frank Bryce. The Riddle's gardener. The man who people thought that he was crazy. Dead Riddles. Screaming maid. Dead Frank Bryce. Sophia woke up to a painful scar. Aunt Petunia and Dudley ran in. "Sophia! Are you okay?" Petunia asked her niece.

"Yeah, I just saw Voldemort again," Sophia replied.

Both Petunia and Dudley flinched at the name. "Why aren't you afraid of him?" Dudley asked his cousin. "I need to prepare by saying his name. I need to destroy him, that is what the prophecy says," Sophia said.

"Wasn't he the one blamed for the deaths of the Riddle family?" Dudley questioned. Sophia shrugged. "I should ask Draco, to see if he knows," Sophia said. She got out a piece of parchment and a quill, and wrote a quick but brief letter to Draco. "Hedwig, can you give this to Draco, please?" Sophia asked her owl. The owl hooted, as Sophia tied the letter to her leg, and the owl took off. Sophia waited patiently for her owl to return. Then, she heard a hoot. Hedwig was back, and she had a letter tied to her leg. It was from Draco.

'Dear Sophia,

I heard what happened. It must be terrible to wake up to a painful scar. I think the Dark Lord is trying to get into your mind, but, I'm not sure. I'd have to ask my parents.

Sincerely, Draco Malfoy.'

Sophia smiled at the letter. At least she got a response. Then, a handsome eagle owl flew into the house. It dropped the letter and waited. Sophia picked it up. Another letter from Draco!

'Dear Sophia,

I talked to my father, and he said that the Dark Lord is trying to get into your mind. Be very careful. Don't let him in. Send a response back with my eagle owl, Mr. Rich.

Sincerely, Draco Malfoy.'

Sophia smiled, and wrote a response back.

'Dear Draco,

Thanks for the warning.

Sincerely, Sophia Lily Potter.'

She gave the letter to the handsome eagle owl, and it took off.

"Draco thinks that the Dark Lord is trying to get into my mind," Sophia said during breakfast the next day.

"I'm still confused," Dudley began, "How does the Dark Lord know what he is doing?"

Petunia shrugged. "We need to make sure that Sophia is protected from the Dark Lord before she fights him when she turns seventeen."

"But, how?" Dudley asked.

"I'm not sure," Aunt Petunia responded.

* * *

**A few weeks later...**

It was time for the Quidditch World Cup. Cedric Diggory had taken a charm for Sophia, and when Draco saw this, he broke up with Sophia. But, he wanted to remain friends with her. Sophia agreed.

* * *

**Quick Author's note: Aww, how sad, Draco and Sophia are no longer a couple. However, Sophia/Cedric will be the new romance, and Cedric will be alive at the end of Sophia's fourth year. He will take over the job for the charms professor, and remain in that position until after Sophia finishes at Hogwarts. Back to the story!**

* * *

Death Eaters came, and a house-elf named Winky was to blame. She was freed by her master.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: The TriWizard Tournament

"The TriWizard Tournament will be happening at Hogwarts. Only participants of the age of 17 can participate." There was a roar of uproar. " Halloween night, the champions will be chosen," Professor Dumbledore said.

* * *

Halloween Night...

Two Champions had already been selected. Fleur Delacour, from Beaubaxtons, and Viktor Krum, of Dumstrang. Then, the Hogwarts Champion was chosen. "Cedric Diggory!" The headmaster cried out. Then, after Cedric left, the three champions have been chosen. The students were dismissed, and no other name was placed in the cup, as the champions have already been chosen.

First task...

Cedric was the fastest to get his egg.

* * *

Chapter Twenty: The Yule Ball

**Cedric's POV**

Okay, I thought to myself. This will be the perfect opportunity to ask Sophia out to the Yule Ball. I see her walking to the Great Hall. "Um, hey Sophia," I say, redness coming up my face.

"Cedric! How are you?" Sophia asked, politely.

"Good. Listen, can I talk to you?" Sophia nodded. "Sure," she replied.

"I'll meet you in the Great Hall," Sophia whispered to her friends, and they nodded. I took Sophia's hand, and she blushed. We went to a quiet area.

"So... Cedric, what did you want to ask me?" Sophia asked me.

"I...I..." I was really nervous. Then, I took a deep breath. "WillyougototheYuleBallwithme?" Sophia gave me a weird look. "Pardon? You spoke too fast," She said.

I took another deep breath. "Um, Sophia? Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" Sophia gasped. "Oh, Cedric! Yes! I will go to the Yule Ball with you!" I gasped. "R-Really? Thank you so much!" I pulled Sophia into a hug.

* * *

Hogsmede...

Sophia was shopping for a dress to wear to the Yule Ball. She found the perfect one: A really pretty gold dress. It also came with steps on how to do the hairstyle. Sophia even found pretty golden shoes to wear to the Yule Ball. She knew that she was going to wear that dress.

* * *

Night of the Yule Ball...

Lavender, and Paravati did Sophia's hair in the hairstyle that went with the dress that Sophia was wearing. They then put make-up on Sophia's face, and a pretty golden necklace. "Wow! Cedric will totally fall head over heals for you!" Lavender exclaimed. Sophia blushed. "Thanks." Then, Sophia went outside the Gryffindor Common Room, where Cedric was waiting. "Wow! Sophia, you look beautiful!" Sophia blushed. "Thanks." Then, Cedric took her hand, and kissed it. "Shall we go, my lady?" he asked. Sophia giggled, and blushed. "We shall, good sir," Sophia responded. Cedric took Sophia's hand, and they walked down to the Great Hall, where the other students have entered. Fleur was with the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain, Roger Davies, and Viktor Krum was with Hermione Granger. Hermione waved to Sophia, who nodded back. Then, the champions entered the hall to do the first dance. It was wonderful.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: The Second Task

Professor McGonagall wanted both Hermione and Sophia to come to her office.

**Sophia's POV**

Professor McGonagall wanted Hermione and I to be rescued in the second task. We agreed. The next thing we knew, we were underwater. I saw Viktor come for Hermione, Fleur came for her sister, Gabrielle, and Cedric came for me. "In first place is Cedric, second place, Viktor, & in third place is Fleur." Professor Dumbledore announced. The entire Hogwarts cheered.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: The Third Task

Sophia had casted a spell, to make the TriWizard Cup a normal trophy, not a Port Key. The spell worked. Professor Moody was a fake, the son of Crouch Senior. It was a total shocker. Cedric won the TriWizard Tournament, and Sophia ran up to hug him.

**Cedric's POV**

"Yes! Cedric, you did it, you really did it!" Sophia cheered. I pushed Sophia into a big hug, and then, did the most unexpected thing. I kissed her. Sophia's eyes widened, but, continued the kiss with me. "I have an announcement to make. Sophia and I are now together!" The entire crowd cheered.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of Sophia's fourth year!**

**~EmmaIceHeart~**


	5. Fifth Year

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR WIZARD101! I ONLY OWE MY OWN WIZARD101 CHARACTERS, MY BROTHER OWES HIS!

Summary: Years 1-7 of Sophia Lily Potter. My version of how the Harry Potter series should have gone, except for the fact that Harry is a girl, named Sophia and other things that I will not reveal. All of her years will be told in chapters.

* * *

**Part Five: Sophia's Fifth Year**

Chapter Twenty-Three: Dementors

Sophia and Dudley were walking with Aunt Petunia, when Dementors appeared. Petunia casted the spell to repel Dementors, The Patronus spell, and a silver animal; a cheetah, came out of it. Sophia and Dudley were amazed. Petunia had to go to The Order of the Phoenix, and Dudley and Sophia attended, but, they were too young to be in the meeting. Sophia then began shouting at Ron and Hermione. She was furious at them. She started yelling at them, when Dudley pulled her back.

The letters came, for their new books. However, when Hermione opened her letter, she let out a squeal.

"Prefect! I've been made a prefect!" Sophia smiled at this.

"Congratulations, Mione."

Hermione smiled at Sophia.

"Thanks, Sophia."

Dudley stood there, in shock, staring at his letter.

Sophia turned to her cousin. "Dudley? What's wrong?"

Dudley motioned to Sophia to come over, and she did. When she stared at the letter, she too, was in shock.

"Congratulations, Dudley! You've been made a prefect!" Sophia said, hugging her cousin.

Dudley was shocked. "I-I wasn't expecting this," he said.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley threw a party to celebrate Dudley and Hermione becoming prefects. After the party, the group went to Diagon Alley to buy their new books.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four: The Train Ride

Dudley and Hermione went to the Prefect's carriage, so they could get instructions from the Head Boy and Girl. Sophia, Ron, Ginny and Neville sat with Luna Lovegood. She was a Ravenclaw. Draco walked in. "Can I sit with you guys?" he asked. Sophia nodded. Draco smiled and sat down. "Hi Luna," he said, "how was your summer?" the girl smiled. "It was great!" Luna then went on to explain about invisible creatures. Neville found it strange.

They arrived at school for the sorting. The sorting soon finished.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five: Professor Umbridge

(Note: As Harry lost his temper with Professor Umbridge, Sophia does not lose her temper.)

Sophia walked into the classroom, whispering 'Don't lose my temper.' She was successful. Then, she and Cedric went out on a date, during their next Hogsmede trip. It was romantic. Very romantic. The couple even had a kiss.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six: The D.A.

Dumbledore's Army was formed. The Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors were in the group. The students in the D.A. casted the Patronus spell; Hermione's was an otter, Draco's an owl, Dudley's was a jaguar, Sophia and Cedric's were dolphins. This proved that they were meant for each other. However, all of the Slytherins were recruited for The Industrial Squad, a group of students who were loyal to the Minstery of Magic. The Industrial Squad caught the D.A. However, Hermione and Sophia took Professor Umbridge to see Gwrap, Hagrid's half-brother. She was soon taken away by the Centaurs.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven: The End of Year Five

It was finally the end of Sophia's fifth year at Hogwarts. She and Dudley hoped that they did well on their OWL exams. At the train station, Cedric came up behind her and covered her eyes. "Guess who?" Cedric asked in a sweet voice. Sophia giggled. "Oh, Cedric, I know it's you!" she exclaimed. Cedric smiled and took his hands away from her eyes, and spun her around to face him. "Babe, I promise that when you graduate, we'll continue our relationship," Cedric said in a sweet voice. Sophia smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I would love that." Then, Cedric spun Sophia around again. "Would you like to go out with me during the summer?" Sophia gasped. "Yes!" Cedric then crashed his lips onto hers. When they broke apart for air, their faces were red. But, they promised to communicate through letters.

* * *

**And that's Year 5! Sorry about the late update, I have other stories that I'm working on... Anyway, hope you enjoy!**


	6. Sixth Year

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR WIZARD101! I ONLY OWE MY OWN WIZARD101 CHARACTERS, MY BROTHER OWES HIS!

Summary: Years 1-7 of Sophia Lily Potter. My version of how the Harry Potter series should have gone, except for the fact that Harry is a girl, named Sophia and other things that I will not reveal. All of her years will be told in chapters.

* * *

**Part Six: Sophia's Sixth Year**

Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Notebook

At school, Sophia had found an old Potions book. She was looking through it. "This book belongs to The Half-Blood Prince." She was confused.

She then realized it belonged to Snape. The headmaster was killed.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry if this is short... but, chapter seven will be longer.**


	7. Seventh Year & The Final Battle

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR WIZARD101! I ONLY OWE MY OWN WIZARD101 CHARACTERS, MY BROTHER OWES HIS!

Summary: Years 1-7 of Sophia Lily Potter. My version of how the Harry Potter series should have gone, except for the fact that Harry is a girl, named Sophia and other things that I will not reveal. All of her years will be told in chapters.

* * *

**Part Seven: The Final Battle**

Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Hufflepuff Cup

Sophia, Dudley, Ron, Hermione, and Draco are going to find and destroy the items that Voldemort made. It was easy.

* * *

Chapter Thirty: The Battle

The battle happened. Voldemort was killed by Sophia. All was going to be well. The school was quickly rebuilt, and the seventh year students had to re-do their year. Then, at the end, they graduated.

* * *

**Yes, I know, it is short, but, I've got something big planned for the epilogue.**


	8. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR WIZARD101! I ONLY OWE MY OWN WIZARD101 CHARACTERS, MY BROTHER OWES HIS!

Summary: Years 1-7 of Sophia Lily Potter. My version of how the Harry Potter series should have gone, except for the fact that Harry is a girl, named Sophia and other things that I will not reveal. All of her years will be told in chapters. I don't owe the names Elsa and Anna, they belong to Frozen. But, it is a great movie!

* * *

**Part Eight: Epilogue**

_**19 years later...**_

King's Cross Station was buzzing with students, as the magical folk we know as wizards crossed the barrier, and reached Platform 9 and 3 Quarters. Sophia was walking with her husband, Cedric Diggory. The two lovebirds went out on more dates after Sophia finished Hogwarts, and when Sophia was 21 years old, Cedric proposed to her. Sophia said yes right away. The two then got married on August 1st, 2001. Nine months later, they were blessed with twins: a boy and a girl, who had Cedric's brown hair, but Sophia's green eyes. They were named Emma and Mark Diggory. However, Emma and Mark were not an ordinary witch or wizard, no, but, they were elementals. When Emma and Mark were just babies, they developed their first powers: Emma got ice, while Mark got fire. And, the surprising thing was that they received two more powers each year. Finally, at the age of ten, the twins had developed all of their powers. Each time they used their powers, their hair and eyes changed, which was pretty cool.

One year after the twins were born, Sophia and Cedric were blessed with a baby boy, whom they named Antonio Diggory. Antonio didn't develop any powers like his older brother and sister, but, he didn't mind. Antonio had Sophia's red hair, but Cedric's grey eyes.

A year after Antonio was born, Sophia and Cedric gave birth to another set of twins, twin girls, whom they named Elsa and Anna. They, too, didn't develop powers like Emma and Mark, but, it was okay, as they always pestered their brother and sister to go and build a snowman with them. It was adorable. Elsa had Cedric's grey eyes and brown hair, while Anna had Sophia's red hair and green eyes. Sophia was now expecting a pair of quadruplets, two boys, and two girls. She got pregnant with the quads sometime in February, and she wasn't due until Christmas, which gave Sophia and Cedric a lot of time to prepare for the arrival of their quadruplets. They planned to name the girls Paige Ivy Diggory and Giselle Ivy Diggory, and they planned to name the boys Paul James Diggory and George James Diggory.

Emma and Mark were going to enter their third year at Hogwarts. The twins were both in Ravenclaw, and Cedric and Sophia weren't upset, but proud of the twins. They wouldn't be upset if one of their kids ended up in Slytherin.

Antonio was going into his second year at Hogwarts, and he was sorted into Hufflepuff, which Cedric was very pleased about.

Today, Anna and Elsa would be entering their first year of Hogwarts. All the kids usually came home for Christmas, which was good, because they got to spend the holiday season with their family.

Ron and Hermione saw Cedric and Sophia, as they let their daughter Rose onto the train. She would be starting her first year, like Anna and Elsa. Hugo would have to wait another year.

Then, the four saw Draco and another Ravenclaw Girl. Her name was Brittany Drake. Her father was a dark wizard, like Voldemort was. Her father's name was Malistaire Drake, and he had approved of the marriage between Draco and Brittany. The two let their son Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy onto the train. Scorpius was an exact copy of his father. They had a ten-year-old daughter, and Draco let his wife choose the name. Brittany chose Addison Lily Malfoy, and Draco liked that name. Addison had her mother's black hair, and her father's grey eyes. Addison couldn't see well, so her parents had to take her to what Muggles call an eye doctor. When the eye doctor said that Addison needed glasses, Draco was worried. However, the eye doctor told him that his daughter would be fine. They even let Addison pick her own pair of glasses. Addison picked a pair of blue and silver glasses, and they fit her like a charm. Brittany paid for the glasses with Muggle money. Addison can now see the world clearly.

Then, they saw Dudley and Jacqueline. They had let their children onto the train; 2 boys and one girl. Their names were James Sirius Dursley, Albus Severus Dursley, and Lily Luna Dursley. They were triplets.

The scar on Sophia's head wasn't hurting. It was not hurting at all, which was a good thing. Now, all will be fine...

* * *

**The Sorting**

"Diggory, Elsa!" Professor Longbottom called. Neville was now the Deputy Headmaster, while Professor McGonagall was the Headmistress.

Elsa walked forward, nervous.

"Ah, another Diggory. I know just what to do with you..." The Sorting Hat said, before pausing. "RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaw table cheered as Elsa ran over to join them, after the hat was taken off her head.

"Diggory, Anna!" Anna walked forward. "Hm, this will be easy. You will join your twin sister in RAVENCLAW!" The hat was taken off her head, and Anna ran to sit next to her twin sister.

"Dursley, James!" James walked forward. "GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat shouted. James ran over to the Gryffindor table.

"Dursley, Albus!" Albus was nervous. What if he got sorted into Slytherin? However, he was proved wrong, as the Sorting Hat shouted "RAVENCLAW!"

"At least I'm not in Slytherin," Albus thought to himself as he went over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Dursley, Lily!" Lily walked forward. She was nervous. "RAVENCLAW!" James was shocked. He was the only Dursley in Gryffindor, while his brother and sister were in Ravenclaw.

The sorting continued. Soon, they were down to the M's.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" Scorpius walked forward. "SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table went into great applause. They only cheered when a student was sorted into their house. For the rest, they were quiet.

Finally, they were down to the W's.

"Weasley, Roxanne!" Roxanne was the daughter of George and Angelina. "GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting hat shouted. More Weasley's were sorted into Gryffindor until Rose's name was called.

"Weasley, Rose!" Rose walked forward. "RAVENCLAW!" There was silence. A Weasley had always been sorted into Gryffindor. But, no matter, the Ravenclaw table still cheered.

Now, the new school year was about to begin, and the next generation of students... is here.

* * *

**And, this marks the conclusion of The Adventures of Sophia Lily Potter. I really hoped you liked this story, as this was the first Harry Potter story I submitted here to Fanfiction. Don't forget to favorite and follow this story, and me as an author.**

**I'm EmmaIceHeart, and see you next time.**

**~EmmaIceHeart~**


End file.
